1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for changing ink cartridges for filling an ink duct in an offset printing press.
The filling of an ink duct with printing ink from an ink cartridge has become known heretofore, for example, from the published German Patent Document DE 195 12 727 A1. Such ink cartridges are inserted manually by the pressman into a holder system and are then replaced when they become empty.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for changing ink cartridges of the general type described in the aforementioned published German patent document in an offset printing press, wherein the changing of the ink cartridges is performed automatically.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a device for filling with printing ink a respective ink duct of various printing units of a printing press, including an ink cartridge reciprocatingly movable on a crossbar above the respective ink duct, comprising a container system provided with a plurality of ink cartridges, the container system being mounted so as to be movable along the printing press, a control unit for controlling the container system, and a gripper system disposed in the container system for changing the ink cartridges.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the container system is enlargeable.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the container system is exchangeably arranged for loading the printing press.
In accordance with an added feature of he invention, the container system includes both full and empty ink cartridges.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the device includes a sensor provided for detecting an optical identification feature on a respective ink cartridge.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the sensor is an ink detecting sensor provided for detecting printing ink in the respective ink cartridge.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the control unit is connectable to a printing control station.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the container system is embodied as a revolving magazine.
An advantage derived from the invention is that a removal of emptied cartridges and an insertion of full cartridges from an ink supply system is performable fully automatically, without requiring operating personnel to aid in the process. By a monitoring device provided on the cartridge for monitoring the fill level of the cartridge, a printing control station, for example, is informed that an ink cartridge has been emptied, and an operation replacing the empty ink cartridge with a full ink cartridge is accordingly tripped or released. A container system that is movable along all of the printing units then positions itself at the respective printing unit where a cartridge change is required. This container system is supported on rail guides, for example, and is disposed so that it can move along the long side of the printing press.
A feature of the invention provides for an optimization of logistics, by so disposing the container system so that it is completely exchangeable. This offers the advantage that the equipping of the container system can be performed, for example, manually outside the printing press, without causing additional down time for the printing press. The container system equipped with full ink cartridges is then simply exchanged for a container system that has empty, or partly empty, ink cartridges.
The container system can advantageously be embodied so that it is enlargeable or expandable. A standard container for five ink cartridges, for example, can be constructed so that further standard containers can be lined up with one another thereabove or therebelow. At the same time, a control unit receives a signal indicating the number of standard containers lined up with one another, and assurance is thereby provided that ink cartridges will be delivered to the ink supply system from all the standard containers lined up with one another.
An advantageous feature provides for the changing device to have a sensor assigned thereto, that prevents the mistake of one printing ink or for another. To that end, the ink cartridge has an optical identification feature, for example. It is also conceivable for the sensor to have the capability of recognizing color, so that if the ink cartridges are kept transparent, it is easy to identify the color in the ink cartridge. This sensor could be told, for example, by the printing control station, which printing ink is currently being used for printing in which printing unit. This offers the advantage that the ink cartridges can be placed in random order in the container system. By connecting the container system to the printing control station, an advantage is also derived from the fact that an ink consumption report for a printing job, an overview of the ink cartridges on hand, and so forth can be made simultaneously.
Another feature provides for a device mounted on the movable container system for taking the empty ink cartridge from the printing unit and replacing it with a full ink cartridge from the container system. This could, for example, be effected by a gripper system that grasps the ink cartridge by an upper edge thereof, takes it from the metering device in the inking unit, and places it at a location reserved therefor in the container system. In a return motion, the gripper system picks up a full ink cartridge and places it in the metering device. It is also conceivable, however, for the movable container system to be driven directly to the inking unit and to perform the cartridge-changing operation thereat without any additional device being involved. To that end, by way of example, the container system could be a rotatably supported plate similar to a revolving magazine. Such devices are known, for example, in multicolor plotters, and may be positioned above the ink cartridge that is to be changed and, by compressed air, may push the emptied, and thus lightweight, ink cartridge into an idle position, while the full ink cartridge, after positioning, automatically drops by gravity into the holder for the metering system.
It could be advantageous for empty and full cartridges to be placed, for example, on two different levels in the container system. The pressman inter can thus readily see which cartridges remain full and which cartridges ones are already empty, respectively.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a device for changing ink cartridges in an offset printing press, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: